Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Priestess
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is assigned to help Shion take down a demon-possessed man who has been terrorizing the Land of Demons. After saving the man and sealing away the demon, Shion invites Naruto to stay with her for the night and Naruto remembers a promise he made a long time ago. Naruto/Shion. AU. For Toby860. Please R&R.


Hello one and all and welcome to my latest installment of my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. The lucky girl in this story is the sexiest priestess in all of Japanese anime, Shion. Enjoy as there aren't that many Naruto/Shion lemon's out there. This story is dedicated to my friend Toby860.

Summary: Naruto is assigned to help Shion take down a demon-possessed man who has been terrorizing the Land of Demons. After saving the man and sealing away the demon, Shion invites Naruto to stay with her for the night and Naruto remembers a promise he made a long time ago.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto or any of the characters in this fanfic.

Authors Notes: As always this story takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War. Also Naruto and Shion are both 18.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze headed toward his mission in the Land of Demons using his Tailed Beast mode to save time. This would be his final mission before he became Hokage. Ever since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War he had become a hero in the Five Elemental Nations.

It had been one month since he had killed Madara and Obito Uchiha and destroyed the Ten-Tails with the unexpected but much welcomed help of his reincarnated father, a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru, the members of Taka and the previous Hokage.

It brought joy to Naruto to be able to fight alongside his legendary father and his Team 7 teammate. And before fading into the afterlife, his father and the previous Hokage placed the village's safety in Naruto's hands stating that he would one day become a grand Hokage that would surpass even them.

After the war was over, Sasuke and Orochimaru returned to the village and were forgiven of their actions and allowed to return. As for Taka, they too were allowed to stay in Konoha which they all gladly accepted (with the exception of Suigetsu who decided to return to his home of Kirigakure).

Naruto was celebrated as a hero and for his heroic deeds, he was rewarded with his lifelong dream of finally being nominated to become the next Hokage. Now he just needed to complete one last mission before his inauguration. He was on his way to the Land of Demons to help some priestess with someone who had been terrorizing her homeland.

"_There it is, the Land of Demons, now to find this priestess and get done with this mission."_ Naruto thought as he approached the entrance to the Land of Demons where he was immediately met by a man in long white robes. Perhaps one of the priestess' attendants.

"May I help you sir?" the man in robes asked.

"Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm here because your priestess summoned me for my assistance." Naruto told the man.

"Ah yes Naruto-Sama, please follow me, lady priestess has been expecting you." The man said as he led him to the priestess compound.

"Wait here please." The man said as he entered the compound to fetch the priestess. Naruto waited at the entrance to the compound when a few minutes later the priestess came out to meet him.

The priestess was a young girl with pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. She wore the formal attire of a priestess which consisted of a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown. Even though it had been three years, Naruto immediately recognized who he was looking at.

"Shion-Chan, it's great to see you again." Naruto said smiling at the beautiful young priestess.

"Likewise Naruto-Kun." Shion said returning the gesture while blushing at him.

"So Shion-Chan, what did you summon me here for." Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto-Kun, I need your help in dealing with a certain man who has been terrorizing the Land of Demons recently since the end of the war. I believe he may have been possessed by a demon." Shion explained to him.

"Oh man that's terrible. But don't worry, I'll help you take him down." Naruto declared.

"Great, now from what we've gathered we've been able to predict where this man will appear next. And from our calculations, he should appear next at Moryo's Spirit Seal." Shion told him.

"Then that's where we'll be." Naruto declared before he and Shion headed up to Moryo's Spirit Seal and as they arrived, they heard an eerie growl that startled them.

"What was that?" Naruto asked before he got his answer in the form of a man who appeared to be a samurai wearing a gray hakama with white flame imprints and tattered edges. He also wore a gold rope belt and a black karate shirt with red outlines and he was wielding a katana. His eyes were a gleaming red and he looked to be possessed.

"That must be the possessed man, Shion-Chan stand back he's mine." Naruto said who immediately slipped into his Tailed Beast mode and charged the possessed samurai his ghostly trench coat flapping in the wind.

The possessed man charged at Naruto and attacked him with a burst of dark malevolent energy from his katana. Naruto used his superior speed to dodge the attack and drew his chakra blades and charged them with Kurama's chakra.

"_**Naruto, be careful, I sense a dangerous force from within this samurai."**_ Kurama warned him.

"Yean I sense it too, I wonder why it seems like I've seen in before however?" Naruto pondered as he fired Kurama's chakra at the man who absorbed it and began to charge for another attack.

"_**I'm not entirely sure, but my guess is that this man somehow took in a portion of the demon Moryo's spirit. If that's the case, the priestess is the only one who can seal it away."**_ Kurama theorized.

"Is there any way we can incapacitate him without killing him so Shion-Chan can seal the demon away for good?" Naruto asked Kurama as he dodged a powerful slashing attack from the samurai.

"_**As a matter of fact there is. Do you remember the way you and the priestess defeated Moryo the last time you faced him?"**_ Kurama asked him.

"You mean the Super Chakra Rasengan?" Naruto replied.

"_**Yes, if you can hit him with that attack, it should render him incapacitated long enough for the priestess to be able to seal Moryo away once and for all."**_ Kurama explained.

"Got it Shion-Chan quick, I need your help." Naruto called out to Shion who quickly ran to Naruto's side.

"Shion-Chan we need to use the Super Chakra Rasengan to beat this man so you can seal the demon away." Naruto said and Shion responded with a nod before taking out her Mystic Safety Bell.

Naruto and Shion both held onto the bell before channeling their chakra into it which began to take on the form of a giant multicolored ball of chakra. Naruto and Shion charged the man causing his eyes to go wide in fear.

"**Super Chakra Rasengan."** Naruto and Shion both said simultaneously before slamming the ball of energy into the man. The man shrieked in pain before the ball of energy exploded leaving the man lying in a broken heap unconscious on the ground.

Wasting no time, Shion began to run through the hand signs and began to perform the complex process of sealing away the last portion of Moryo's spirit for good. After she was done she collapsed of exhaustion but Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

"Shion-Chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked out of concern.

"I'm fine Naruto-Kun, it's just this low stamina of mine it's a bit of a curse you know." Shion said.

"Well let's get you back to your compound so you can rest." Naruto said before picking her up bridal-style and carrying her back to her compound.

_**Later that night at the priestess compound.**_

Naruto relaxed in Shion's large bed with the busty blonde priestess' head resting on his bare chest. All Naruto wore was a pair of orange and black boxer shorts and all Shion wore was a lavender robe with white lace trimmings that ended at her hips and showed off an astonishing amount of cleavage.

Naruto decided to stay the night with the beautiful young priestess at Shion's urging. Now she was cuddled up with the man she had come to love since he had saved her and changed her for the better.

"Naruto-Kun do you remember the promise you made to me three years ago?" Shion asked him.

"Yeah, being young and foolish I really didn't understand what you had asked me at first, but now that I'm older, I understand now." Naruto said.

"So what do you think about it?" Shion asked and Naruto thought to himself before he answered.

"Now that I stop and think about it, it's a great idea, and seeing how there's no better time than the present, shall we have some now?" Naruto propositioned.

"Naruto-Kun, you're teasing me aren't you." Shion said while blushing.

"Shion-Chan, I would never tease you, not like this." Naruto said gazing deeply into her lavender eyes as their faces got closer and closer until they met in a passionate kiss.

Naruto and Shion passionately kissed and made out as Shion wrapped her arms around Naruto's strong back and he wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. Naruto opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Shion's mouth deepening the kiss.

Shion's tongue wildly rubbed against Naruto's as the two blondes continued their passionate kiss. Shion's hands were entangled in Naruto's spiky blonde locks and she ran her fingers through the blonde's spiky, yet flexible hair.

Meanwhile Naruto's hands began to make their way to Shion's obi-sash and began to undo it. Eventually the sash came loose and Shion and Naruto broke the kiss to allow Shion to remove her robe and toss it aside.

Shion then gripped the waistband of Naruto's shorts and slid them down his legs. Shion licked her lips at the sight of Naruto's perfectly sculpted body. From his broad shoulders to his toned and chiseled chest and abs. From his long powerful legs to his long ten inch member, there was no doubt she was looking at the most handsome ninja in the world.

Naruto had similar feeling about Shion as he gazed at her perfectly shaped body with admiration and personal lust. Everything about her was perfect from her long blonde hair to her smooth flat stomach. From her curvaceous waist to her wide, full hips, and to top it off, her deliciously plump ass and her full and perky breasts.

The next moment Naruto lay on his back with Shion sitting over his face with her legs spread apart. Shion turned her head away from him blushing out of embarrassment and somehow all it did was that it made her look even cuter. Naruto licked his lips as he spread Shion's folds apart to see walls of pure wetness within.

Naruto smirked at this before he began to trace her folds with his tongue as he prodded away at her inner walls with his right index finger. Shion blushed heavily and closed her eyes in pleasurable bliss at her lovers teasing.

Naruto continued to tease his blonde lover's clit while continuing to finger her folds. The beautiful young priestess lowly moaned as Naruto's tongue continued to trace and flick her clit until it finally slithered into her pussy and he began to run his tongue on her wet innards.

Naruto discovered that she tasted great and he kept her folds spread apart while using his thumbs to rub and circle her clit. Shion mewled loudly at this as Naruto swayed his tongue inside her and hungrily licked her wetness.

Naruto then snaked his hands up her slim toned stomach and began to fondle and tease her breasts. This only served to raise her arousal and gave Naruto even more wetness to taste. Shion by now was squirming in pleasure and her long slender legs quaked in total arousal.

Shion decided to help Naruto in raising her arousal even further by assisting him in groping and squeezing her breasts while using her left hand to finger her folds that Naruto continued to drag his tongue over while savoring her wetness.

The blonde male's tongue continued to ravage his lover's inner cavers as she moaned in response and gave him more wetness to taste as she played with her clit before she used her index and middle finger to spread her folds apart so as to give her blonde lover more room to wag his tongue inside of her.

Eventually, Shion let out a loud moan and her walls tightened around his tongue indicating to Naruto that she was quickly approaching her release. Knowing this Naruto practically buried his entire mouth into her pussy and continued to savagely lick away at her folds.

This caused Shion to let out a loud scream at the top of her lungs as she finally came to the end of her rope and released her delicious creamy fluids onto Naruto's tongue where they were licked up and drank by him.

Shion got off of Naruto's face panting for breath as Naruto sat up smacking his lips after savoring the sweet taste of her juices. He then crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and Shion could taste herself on his tongue. The two blonde lovers kissed for several minutes before breaking the kiss to look deeply into each other's eyes.

"You taste great Shion-Chan." Naruto said to Shion as she trailed her fingers lovingly under his chin.

"And you feel great Naruto-Kun, now how about I return the favor since you're still hard?" Shion said and Naruto agreed.

The next minute had Naruto lying back on the bed and Shion lowered her upper body down to his cock with her on her knees with the blonde male's length just in front of her face. Shion gripped Naruto's cock and marveled at the sheer size of it.

Shion licked her lips before beginning to jerk off his erection with her right hand while using her left hand to bounce and toy with his balls. Naruto smiled pleasurably at her skilled hands as she continued to pump his shaft while trickling her fingers through his ballsac.

She then begat to trail her tongue from the tip of Naruto's manhood all the way down to the base of his cock. Naruto moaned in delight from the feeling of her hot tongue as Shion ran her tongue across his member before giving his testicles the same treatment and blowing on them with her cool breath making him shiver.

She then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his manhood as far down her throat as it would go. Naruto gasped in ecstasy as Shion began to swirl her hot tongue onto Naruto's cock while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated and at full strength.

Even though Naruto could tell that she was a first-timer at this kind of stuff and was inexperienced, her instincts were enough to drive his senses wild with lust as she continued to swirl her tongue on his manhood while moaning every few seconds to stimulate him.

All of a sudden Shion gripped her breasts and pressed her impressive bust onto his cock. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and his eyes went white in ecstasy from the feeling of the massively soft, yet pliable orbs of flesh on his manhood.

Shion giggled at how funny he looked before beginning to massage his cock with her breasts, taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her hot mouth back onto whatever of his cock wasn't covered and began once again swirling her tongue onto his member.

Eventually Shion began to feel the head of Naruto's manhood begin to twitch and vibrate inside of her mouth and took this as a sign that he was about ready to come. That being known, Shion carried on with working her mouth and sizeable bust on Naruto's cock while continuing to use her vocal chords to pleasure him, determined to make him come.

Soon Shion emerged victorious as Naruto's member spasmed firing a thick torrent of creamy semen into her mouth. The sheer amount of it caught Shion by surprise but nevertheless, she managed to swallow it whole before she freed his cock from her immense cleavage.

The next moment Shion was on her side with Naruto besides her setting them up in a spoons position. Naruto held onto Shion's right leg as he slid himself inside of her snapping through her hymen and taking her virginity in the process. Shion let out a loud moan at the loss of her virginity and Naruto waited until she became adjusted to him before beginning to pound into her.

Shion's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto continued to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto marveled at how tight she was on the inside as he held onto Shion's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Shion panted in ecstasy as her walls were mercilessly pounded into by the blonde male and Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of her tight innards as they grinded him with each thrust. Naruto then began nibbling away at Shion's tender neck and began trying to give her a hickey.

With the pleasurable sensation of Naruto's teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of Naruto's throbbing cock crashing into her walls, the young blonde priestess's entire face became covered in a crimson blush and her lust skyrocketed.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be wrong when Naruto snaked his left hand that was around her waist up her slim toned stomach and began to fondle and squeeze her breasts. Shion finally lost all control of herself and began screaming Naruto's name over and over again.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his blonde-haired lover's warmth and she continued to scream in pleasurable bliss while her walls grinded against his cock with each powerful thrust.

Shion managed to gather what little bit of her senses she had left before crushing her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Naruto and Shion's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths with their tongues lustfully rubbed against one another drenching each other's tongues with their own individual nectars.

Shion could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust into her tightening womanhood and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting ready to release as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides even tighter around his cock.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Shion's walls clenched around his cock causing his member to spasm and fire an impregnating burst of semen into Shion's womb. Shion's eyes sparkled with lust as Naruto filled her up to the brim with his cum.

"_Wow, he came inside of me so well, with this amount of cum, I'll definitely bare his child now."_ Shion dreamily thought to herself as Naruto pulled out of her and cuddled up to her and kissed her cheek while she lovingly stroked his.

"Naruto-Kun, you really do know how to please a lady." Shion said.

"Thanks, care for some more?" Naruto asked her and the beautiful young priestess eagerly accepted. The next moment Naruto lay on his back while Shion climbed on top of him and straddled him. The blonde priestess placed her hands onto his toned chest before sliding herself onto his erect member once again.

Shion lustfully smiled down at Naruto before beginning to roll her hips to grind his cock. Naruto moaned at this before gripping her hips and beginning a new round of thrusts into Shion's pussy that rumbled her insides and caused her breast to jiggle and Naruto watched the bouncing orbs hypnotized.

Shion moaned loudly as Naruto's manhood sharply slammed into her pussy while she continued to roll her hips with her walls grinding him with each thrust. Shion's deep crimson blush returned in full to her beautiful face as she held onto his chest for balance as she rode his cock.

Naruto huskily growled at the attractive blonde priestess riding his cock before he moved his hands from her curvy hips up her slim toned stomach to cup and began squeezing her breasts. Shion whimpered as her husband started to tease and toy with her tits, while continuing to send his cock rocketing into her pussy at an inhuman pace.

Shion's blush remained on her face as she worked her hips in perfect fuse with Naruto's powerful thrusts as Naruto send his cock thundering into her pussy. Naruto then planted his lips on Shion's tits and began to taste the delicious mounds of flesh. Shion's lust was practically driving her insane by now as she wrapped her arms around his head and held his face to her ample bosom.

Shion ran her fingers through Naruto's spiky blonde hair while he moved his hands to grip her firm ass as she continued to roll her hips in an excellent correspondence with the male blonde's thrusts. Naruto held onto Shion's ass as he thrust into her tight womanhood that milked his every movement as he relentlessly pounded into her warmth.

Naruto released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts while he continued to taste the delicious mounds. Naruto twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he caressed both of them and he bounced them in his palms while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy.

Naruto's member pounded into Shion's moist walls until they finally tightened around it, allowing another strong burst of semen to flood the female blonde's womb. Both Naruto and Shion moaned as Naruto's semen overflowed her womb. Shion caught her breath as she fell flat onto Naruto.

Shion lovingly pressed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss as he affectionately ran her fingers through her blonde locks. In response to this, Shion placed her palm onto his cheek and stroked it with her thumb before breaking the kiss and lifting herself off of his still-erect cock which Shion looked longingly at.

"Care for one last round Shion-Chan?" Naruto said noticing the hungry lustful look in Shion's eyes.

"Absolutely Naruto-kun," Shion said before she got up and turned around to face the opposite direction. Shion then lowered herself down onto his cock taking it back inside of her once again and Naruto held onto her hips before beginning to thrust into her once more.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Shion moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Shion whimpered and her seemingly immortal blush returned to her face as Naruto slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood and he moaned at how warm she felt on the inside while she did likewise with how big his cock was on the inside. Naruto moaned as Shion grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length.

Shion's pale lavender eyes were darkened with lust as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Shion's plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummeling into her hot walls.

Naruto growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Shion continued to ride her blonde lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Naruto rubbed Shion's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the lavender-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Shion gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Shion's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Naruto's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the blonde female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Naruto and Shion moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Shion's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock. Shion lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Naruto, sweaty and exhausted. Naruto pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies as Shion cuddled up close to him.

"Well Naruto-Kun one thing is for sure, after all we've done tonight we'll definitely have some children now." Shion said to Naruto.

"Looks that way Shion-Chan, and quite frankly, I just can't wait to have them." Naruto happily said and Shion smiled at him before giving him one last lingering kiss before fading off to sleep in each other's arms, with Naruto's right hand around his lover's stomach.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, the latest installment in my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. Sorry if this one is not as long as my most recent lemon's, but this was definitely the most difficult lemon I've written so far. Now that it's over, as I usually do at the end of my stories, I would like to touch on a few things. Firstly, I would like to announce that lately I've been reading my reviews for my _**Icha Icha**_ series and I've noticed that I've gotten a lot of request for other girls to be added to my lemon series. So as a thank you to all of my reviewers, I've heard your requests and I've decided to add four more girls to my _**Icha Icha**_ series in the form of Samui, Ryuzetsu, Hokuto, and Hana Inzuka. I've also decided to add two more threesome lemon's to my series involving these girls and I've also decided to add them to my two harem lemons at the end of the series. You can check my profile to see the lineup for my lemons. However these will be the last girls I will be adding to this lemon series. Now I'm also happy to announce that Ezra Scarlett currently has a commanding lead in the polls for my Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover poll. But don't worry, like I've said before, I'll keep the polls open until the end of the first week in August, so there's still plenty of time for your favorite Fairy Tail girl to win. Now I'm happy to announce that all of the month of July I'll be working on the next three installments in my lemon series. And this is where things get interesting because these three installments will feature the three main girls from Konoha: Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. BTW for Hinata's story I'm going to have Hinata be slightly OOC and have her closely resemble her counterpart from the movie _**Naruto: Road to Ninja**_. While she'll still be conservatively dressed and retain her calm, kind, level-headed demeanor, she'll be slightly more lustful and seductive and much more confident in my story. Now the next lemon you'll see from me is a pairing that I've been waiting to do for a long time as I'll be doing my favorite Naruto pairing of Naruto and Ino. And because this is my favorite pairing, I guarantee to all who read it that there will be an anal scene in this story. As for Shion, the next time we'll see her will be in a three way involving Naruto/Shizuka/Shion. Well so long for now, I hope you enjoyed this story and Toby860, I definitely hope you'll like this one. And for all of my other followers don't forget to read and review.

STAY LOOSE!

P.S: After the events of this story, Shion transferred to Konoha to live with Naruto and raise their child together. Also in case you missed it, I based the possessed samurai's design off of one of my favorite characters from the _**Soul Calibur**_ series: Heishiro Mitsurugi. Just another example of me incorporating my interests and hobbies into my stories.


End file.
